This invention relates to picture frames, and more particularly, to a novel type of extruded picture frame member, which may be used to form a novel picture frame.
In the picture frame art, many types of frames are known. One of the known types are those ready made frames that come in various sizes for specific picture sizes. Other types of frames are known where certain pieces of wood or metal are purchased, either separately, or as a kit, and a desired frame is assembled from such pieces. Other types are known, where metal or plastic pieces are provided, which fit over portions of a picture and its backing, and are pulled snug with a string or the like, which also serves as a hanger.
It is considered desirable by those skilled in the picture frame art to provide a picture frame that is composed of a plurality of members that may be readily secured about a picture, which can be easily removed to use with another picture, and which is provided with easy means to secure the frame, and hang the picture. It has recently been discovered that a novel extruded member of either metal or plastic may be provided to form such a desired picture frame.